The Famicom Law Firm
by Rajion1
Summary: Fox McCloud, a new graduate, has begun a job at the famous Famicom Law Firm.  Does he have what it takes to succeed as a lawyer?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything by Nintendo, Sony, or anything copyrighted in general.

Rushing past the numerous civilians entering and exiting the building, Fox McCloud found himself in the lobby of the slightly mushroom-like building. The floor was marble and had a fountain in the center. He found the level map and found he would be on the 30th floor. He entered one of the many elevators of the building and made a quick scan to see that there were a total of 68 levels.

He made it to the 30th floor to his new office in the well known Famicom Law Firm. He passed the lunchroom to see Yoshi and Kirby chatting away at the table. He leaned against the doorframe to see the two workers begin a duel with their carrot sticks. They went back and forth, casually playing until they had to get back to the office.

Fox soon found this boring and went back. He took out a protean bar and began to munch on it, only to spit it out in disgust when he found coconut in the bottom layer. He passed the receptionists, Peach, Popo and Nana, and got to his back office.

It was small, but in a good way. He had cabinets on both sides of his door and a view into one of the many squares below. He looked for a moment to see everything in the city. The building was in the city center and belonged to a number of other offices, including a few financial levels and two engineering levels. He looked up to see the top level was a sky deck restaurant where the players would eat.

Fox sat in his chair, casually putting his legs on his desk. He took off his tie and tossed his hat on the nearby rack. He couldn't believe it. One of the few to make it big in life, he was taken as soon as he finished collage. With a 3.9 and an 80 thousand a year salary, he laughed out loud to the thought a Frat hound like himself could make it.

"Mr. McCloud?"

It took a moment for the words to sink in. He turned to see the receptionist Peach at his door.

"Yes?" he said. This was it.

"The Four would like to see you." Said Peach, turning away. Fox watched her move, the scoundrel he was, and walked to the main room.

It seemed mostly reserved for a table. About 20 chairs surrounded it, with four at the head and one reserved for a speaker. In the four at the side were the Four.

Ms. Samus Aran, the main prosecutor, was leaning against the wall. She had a white suit and a pink rose on her pocket. Her blond hair was tied in a bun and had thin frame reading glasses. Her nails done and skin professionally washed, She obviously used the power of gender to gain some power and would then argue them to oblivion.

On the other side was Link Hyrule. He was obviously younger of the three; his hair untidy, left ear pierced around the cartilage with a blue look earring, and well worn boots. A dark green vest covered a white shirt and a matching Rolex on his wrist, with Khakis to finish the effect. Then again, he could afford to look that way due to the simple fact he was a well rounded lawyer.

Both stood around the heads: Mario Mario, the FLF leader and Luigi Mario, the central lawyer. Both wore near identical clothing, the only difference being the different suit-trim.

"So," started Samus, "Do you know why you are here?"

"No," replied Fox. He was part afraid of what would happen next. At the same time he started to undress her with his eyes, but quickly stopped when he realized a ring on her hand.

"You're here to make this company known." She said. She stared at him for a moment. Was she doing the same to him? He then realized he forgot to put on his tie. Strike one. "I understand that your father worked here. You have a lot to live up to."

"Perhaps," said Fox, not thinking about what would happen next. He then said "I think I should be left from that comparison." He soon began to hit his head mentally. What was with that?

"Hey, Sammy, take a break. He's new and from the Lylat frat." Said Link. She seemed to back down, if only by a small amount. "So," said Link, continuing to interrogate him from Samus's place, only to ketch him off guard with the question "How's the Hylea Frat going?"

Fox took a breath at the fact it wasn't a law related question.

"They're O.K.," he replied, "still the same womanizers and competition that they ever been."

"Hope they haven't broken anything yet." He then quickly said, "My cousin's there," as a way of making him seems better.

"Anyway," said Mario, his eyes looking strait at him, "You are going to be representing Carter in the case of Jax vs. Carter."

"You will be a part of team cubed. You better get to know them. They're headed by Mr. D. Kong and have Zelda and Pit to help you." Said Luigi. He seemed to be either younger, enjoyed this field of work more, or both. "Here is the file. Ask the detective on the case for more information on the case."

Fox picked it up and began to walk out of the room when Mario said "Stop."

He turned to see Mario and his brother Luigi walk up. "I hope you do your best." He shook Fox's hand and walked by him, still talking. "However, screw this one up, and you can feel free to walk out at any time."

The meeting over, he went back to his office to read the report. A quarter of the way through, he began to mentally undress Samus again, quickly stopping when he bumped into Kirby.

"So, I hear that you're now having a case." Said Kirby. He had a pink tie and a charm bracelet on his wrist.

"So?" said Fox. He was quickly getting annoyed due to the babble of the short man.

"You have Kong as the leader."

"So?" said Fox. He looked at the clock and saw it was past eight. He started at one and still had to finish this thing.

"He takes over and does most of the work. You just wait and get no credit if it wins and get all the credit if it fails." He paused to take a breath and continued to talk. "He's still nicer then Bowser. He sometimes gives a free round. You better go home."

"Why," said Fox, his nerves reaching an end.

"Because the traffic is crap in the morning and you have to get here by six for a meeting. Say goodbye to your social life!" he said cheerfully. He left Fox's office and pulled his keys from his pocket.

Fox sighed and began to pack up the file. Putting on his coat, he locked his office.

He lived about ten blocks from the office center. It was an easy walk to the building, but was more rough up the stairs.

At his apartment, he was greeted by his dog Slipp, named after his frat buddy. "Hey boy." He said, petting him behind his ears. He placed the file on his bed and began to research more on the Internet. He didn't find much news and what he did find was mostly repetition.

Bored, he began to search his team. D. Kong was a senior leader and one of the few remaining before management was passed down to Mario. Pit was an intern, but he did find a few police reports that involved cow tipping and a few more undisclosed crimes. He then searched for Zelda, only to find an article about her wedding to Link. He saw her picture and mouthed 'wow'. Link sure set his cards right.

He to his room and took off his suit. After a crude ironing, he hung it up and set his alarm for 5 am. He then passed out from exhaustion.

He awoke to the familiar soundtrack of his Radio alarm clock. Blaring Celine Dion, he yelled a swift "I'm up!" he took a quick shower and put on his suit and began his day at work.

When he got there, he found Yoshi passed out on the floor of the office. Kirby was around him, drawing on his face. What was more impressive was the fact he drew a Picassos work on his forehead.

"How are you up?" said Fox, amazed that Kirby was this peppy.

"Five cups of Starbucks Mocha Latte." He replied. He stood up, making it more obvious he was jittering wildly. "I'm down from six."

"Good for you." Said Fox. "Is anyone else here?"

"Most. Link and Zelda usually come in late and Luigi is always here. Anyway, help me put on this lipstick on Yoshi. He stayed up until midnight last night." Kirby grinned, his hand moving erratically. "Better yet, get Luigi. He'll have a blast."

Fox took his word for it. He also needed to find out where to meet. He got to Luigi's office to see Lieutenant Falcon leave the office. He went in to find himself shocked.

All around the walls were posters and an old Tetris machine in a corner. He had a small plasma screen TV and was Halo 2 online multi player.

"Take that noob!" he yelled into his headset. "You just go sniped Bee Ach!"

"Luigi?" said Fox. He then said it louder and louder until he was practically yelling.

"Hold on," Luigi replied, "Take that skrin39! And that wodawg! And that Gawd13! Shit! You sniped me!" This went on for a minute. Fox sat him down in one of the chairs and waited.

Finally, Luigi was finished. "So," said Luigi, "How's it going?" he was panting from the constant gaming.

"I'm here to ask where I'm meeting Mr. Kong."

"You'll meet him after the meeting." Said Luigi, soon gulping a glass of water.

"Also, Kirby asked me to ask you to put some lipstick on Yoshi.""

"Awesome!" said Luigi. He ran from the room far faster then someone his age should run. Fox got down there to see Luigi putting is on Yoshi's lips while Kirby, still in his caffeine state, put fake tattoos on Yoshi's stomach.

The elevator opened and a few people came out. They included Pikachu, who was wearing a bright yellow jacket, Samus, who was wearing an orange suit now, and Marth, who wore a cloak in a Japanese fashion. The final person out was D. Kong, who seemed to be slowly aging. Fox guessed he was about 57 due to the amount of Grey hair.

Fox quickly got to his back office to see a few changes. One was that his office now had a phone and his windows cleaned. He also noticed a laptop on the computer with a Flash drive in his drawer. He Activated it to see a video chat with his friend Falco Lombardi.

"You O.K.?" said Falco. "There's some lag, but it's decent on homebrew standards."

"Nice," replied Fox. "It legal?"

"No," scoffed Falco, as if it was obvious, "Then again, you're one to talk."

"Shut up. You're one to scold."

"Whatever. Just wanted to call to say I got a job as an airforce pilot."

"Nice. Send me some pictures of the planes." Fox turned to the clock in the corner, "Got to go to a meeting now."

"See ya when I see ya." Said Falco. He gave the peace sine and turned off the camera.

Fox went out of the hall to see everyone staring at Yoshi. It seemed that Luigi and Kirby had a little too much fun with the accessories, largely seen by the thunderbolt in his head and paintings on every bit of skin. However, it also seemed that Yoshi was too groggy to even notice.

Fox took his seat towards the end of the table. He scanned the table to see another original, Mr. G. A. Watch, and the fourth secretary Pichu. Everyone slowly got to seating, old Kong being last one. After everyone had sat down, Mario began the meeting.

"Well, we have a few new faces here. First, I would like to introduce Fox McCloud, who's a Lylat. Some of you may know that name. That's because his father was one of the originals who started this company. He now lives in a condo, right?"

"Yes sir," said Fox.

"Don't do that. It reminds me I'm old. Secondly, we have a new intern. His name is Pit, who is working here for community service. So, if anyone needs to spill coffee on anyone and then order them to clean it up, that's your man" Pit began to either seethe in rage or blush. He was wearing a white shirt and white Khaki shorts.

"Thirdly, I have to ask no one to mess with Yoshi without my permission, unless the opportunity is to good to pass by," he cocked his head so he seemed to be looking at Kirby, who's jittering seemed to be kept at a minimum under his stare. "Now, let's get into the teams and start on the cases."

Fox saw Mario leave the board room to the central office. He slowly got up to D. Kong's office area, along with Pit and Zelda. The secretary Pichu also went, as if it was his job to take notes.

In the east wing, Kong's office was noticeable. It was older compared to the others and had a slightly musty smell in it. The table was a little sticky and the coffee machine in the corner seemed broken. There was nothing from the digital age except a clock and an old laptop. The chair was also worn, numerous levels of paint showing and the padding beginning to fade. The plaster on the walls was chipped and remade badly, as if it was a home made job.

"So, where do we begin?" said Kong, his voice aged and raspy. Fox could see he was past the age of retirement. He probably was like Luigi and worked for the thrill.

"Well, Jax is saying that Carter stole his car." said Zelda.

"Then why is the file so big?" said Pit.

"Did you even read it?" said Fox, quite unsure why he was even talking.

"Wait. We were supposed to read it! Shit."

"Anyway, Jax's car was found at a curb. However, he was acquitted of charges due to no DNA. However, his keys were not found in his house, but in his roommates room. Now he's suing him for stealing property for payments he had to make." Summarized Kong. Fox began to wonder why he was there. Most of the others have left.

"That sounds low key. Why are we being involved?" said Fox.

"The car was also found at the scene of a crime," promptly replied Zelda. She was in a suit that showed her fairly well. Her hair was shoulder length and probably in her early 30's

"Oh,"

"Anyway, get prepared for the case tomorrow. The file has everything." Kong put on some reading glasses and then began to get the file open. Zelda had already left and Pichu was packing up.

"Hey, Fox."

"Yeah Pit." said Fox. He was getting tired of his state. Then again, he was also a lot like him.

"Do you know any good places for food? I've never gotten this far in a business."

"You haven't."

"Nope" said Pit. "Usually I'm fired by the second day. Oh, and it can't be a Red Lobstertm. I'm banned for life. Or a T.G.I. Fridaystm. Or Applebee'stm."

"What did you get banned for?" asked Fox, instantly regretting it.

"Public cursing, drunkenness and skipping the bill in one night." Said Pit. "Still, it was one of my better birthdays."

That's nice," said Fox, who obviously did not think it to be well. Then again, knowing his record, it wouldn't be his worst one. The one with the Pineapple and the Jackson 5 was probably the worst one. He cringed at the thought, and began to mentally barf.

"The jail time wasn't that bad either," said Pit, who obviously wasn't listening. "It was at least one of my top five birthdays. It was also one of my dad's better Father's day's."

"Does your dad like you?"

"Are you kidding! He's the police chief," paid Pit who clearly would not shut up.

"Did you get off easy?" said fox, who almost instantly realized he didn't.

"Nope. Got arrested and waffled twice. Maximum sentence of 300 hours of community service. Also lost my car. Now I have to ride my bike threw the bad part of town and have to keep it indoors because it gets slashed if I leave it outside." Pit sighed, and soon said "Well, I better go to work."

"Hey, Pit."

"Yeah?"

"Fill it with chlorine gas. The worst that can happen is two years." Said Fox jokingly. However, he soon realized that Pit didn't take it like that.

"Thanks for the advice. I'll do it tonight."

Fox walked to his office and activated the computer. Not his, but the homebrew. The screensaver was of a cruiser that his mom used to fly with about ten 'leftovers' photo—shopped into the cockpit. He had a chat with Falco, who went on his complaining about how much a bitch Wolf was since he left and how Peppy became what he called a "Hard hare" over the summer. Fox then replied with a question on how the Hylea frat was going.

"A guy did there." said Falco.

"When?"

"About a day ago. We had the funeral service today. He was a nice kid for one of them. Not a rich prick, but still not a poor party animal. He was more of a rich party animal."

"How did he die?"

"Alcohol." replied Falco, as if it was obvious, "It figures. They let him rest in the bathtub."

"Good. How's Crystal?"

"She misses you. We might come over during winter break for a few days. That O.K."

"Sure. Now then, I have a case to do," said Fox, looking at the clock.

"Sure, just don't OD" warned Falco, putting on his best mother act. He then left.

Fox sighed and began to read the rest of the report. He noticed something very well. No DNA was found and nothing that had been taken. He also noticed that in the report, the car motor was still warm and the body found was believed to have died a day before hand. He typed it up and then spell checked it while eating a BLT. He included some sources and previous settlements, including the decision that having possession of keys does not mean that he stole the car and that the car was hot-wired. Being happy with himself, he printed it up and stapled it together.

It was 12:30 a.m.

Court began at 11:00, so he would have to be there at 10:15 at a minimum. He ironed his only suit and hung it up. He smelled his breath to find the stench of onions clinging to his stale breath. He brushed them and went to bed, having a well relaxing dream.

He woke up at 8:30 in a panic. He forgot that traffic was always there and that the court house was about a mile away. He showered while failing at shaving his beard and brushed his teeth with some shampoo. He got to the train at 9:15, just barley getting his arm caught in the door. He got a seat by one of the many Moblin Castes.

He got to the court house by 9:40. He ran up the remaining three flights of stairs and got to the preparation room.

"Here's my thesis." He said while bursting into the room. No one from the trial group was there except Kong. He also saw a man wearing a shawl in the corner. He had a skin tight jumpsuit on and a red eye.

Fox went up to him and asked "Are you Carter?"

The man looked at him before grunting the word "Shiek."

Fox backed away and went to Kong. "Here's my thesis."

"I know. I herd you two minutes ago." Said kong. He looked up and moved his head around. "Where's Pit."

"I'm here." Said pit, bursting into the room. He had a few stains on his shirt and his pant leg was ripped. "Hey fox, you know how you recommended the chlorine?"

"No I didn't. I said it as a Joke."

"You did?" pit looked up at the ceiling and hit his head. "Shit. I thought you were serious. I did that and in short, I was roughed up this morning. Apparently one got knocked out. Now I'm evicted. I still lasted longer."

"Who was this group?" said Shiek, who was still in the corner.

"They call themselves the Gurudo. Why? Is that bad?"

"Yeah. You're going to want to go into hiding." said Shiek.

"Oh well. Not the first time I've been on a death list. Oh, here is what's left of my report." He held up three charred fragments and a fourth cover page. "Sorry."

"oh well." Said Kong. "Shiek, come. Were going in. Fox, keep an eye out for Pit. And pit?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you mine smelling these handkerchiefs and telling me which one smells like chloroform?"

"Ok." A few seconds later, he was passed out.

Fox sat in the only chair and began to wait. This would be a while.

ZZZZZZZZ

Is Carter guilty or not guilty? Who committed the crime? You decide. If not, I will.


	2. Chapter 2

Super smash brothers is a franchise owned by Hal Laboratories, which is co owned by Nintendo. Enjoy. I guess. And yes, this took longer then I thought.

Fox woke up, still drowsy from the night before. It was no longer summer but it still wasn't wall. Despite losing in the fist case he was involved in, Carter was released from jail due the fact Jax was lying. He would be in jail for two months and Carter still owed $9,372.37 in damages.

He stepped onto the floor, only to have his ears ring due to the squeak.

'Shit,' he thought, 'Hung over again.' He thought the disease had ended after collage. At least it was a weekend.

He spent the rest of the day lying in bed, staring at the crack in the ceiling. It was really beginning to bug him, but not enough for him to re-plaster the ceiling. He just laid there.

Eventually, he realized enough was enough. Fox got up and took a long shower. The grime from the previous day washed off and brushed his teeth. Finally, at 11 am, he was up. He opened up his laptop with one hand, mostly to due with the fact the other was holding coffee.

While contacting Falco, he sighed and drank the whole cup. He needed it. It didn't make it better, but it did give him the illusion that he was awake. He waited to connect and finally got Falco's signal.

On the other end was Slippy. He seemed hung over from the previous night. He had dazed eyes at the moment and a few stains on his shirt. 'Still the same,' thought Fox, 'still the same.'

"What do ya want." said Slippy. From the sound of his voice he was just drowsy. He still was smarter then Fox.

"Not much. Wanted to check on the gang to see how every thing is doing."

"Most things are fine." Slippy paused to drink a sip of coffee. After a moment he continued. "Wolf is a jerk, as usual. However, he's been going to church lately for his new girl."

"Who. He serious about her?" said Fox, fully amazed on what he was hearing.

"Dunno. Probably not." Slippy drank his coffee and yawned, "I think he just likes the challenge. Remember the bet he made last year that he could get three in a night?"

"Yeah. Didn't he end up getting five?"

"Yeah, with three at once. You got Krystal the same night." Slippy seemed envious at the moment.

"How is she?" said Fox, who realized that he hadn't thought of her for a week.

"She misses you. Still, it's not that bad. She has to take the boards at the end of the year, so it's probably for the best your not here now."

"What ever." said Fox, clearly missing those worry free times.

Flashback

Fox was working on the roof with Falco clearly not helping. Slippy was in the pool and Peppy was still with the world. Wolf was in a tree with a paintball gun. He increased the scope and began to pump in more air.

"OK." Muttered Wolf while looking threw the scope, "Falco, Slippy, Krystal, oh there's Fox." He then turned quickly to two from the Delta sobriety sunbathing and zoomed in, then turned back to Fox. He zoomed in even more until he could see his retina.

Wolf was about to pull the trigger when a Hylea yelled from behind "Hey! What're you doing!" due to shock, Wolf misfired, hitting the ladder. That caused Fox, who was about to get on the roof, to fall into the pool.

Fox stayed on the bottom. Three more shots were fired, one landing by his head. He jumped out of the pool into the house, just as a paint bomb was thrown.

End of flashback

"Good times." Said Slippy, who must have remembered one of the many. "So I hear you are a big shot now."

"I make 40,000 a year. That's hardly big-shotish."

"So? You got a small column in the paper."

"Whoa." Fox was shocked a bit due to the fact he got a few lines.

"I better go," said Slippy. He seemed to be agitated a little bit, "Wolf just got back. I'll tell Falco you contacted contacted us." Slippy drank the rest of the cup and refilled it, "He hasn't been out lately. I'm worried about him"

"All he needs is sunshine."

"Good idea." With that Slippy logged off.

Fox paused and began to check the web. He found a few videos, including a AMV of advent children and a mocumentary on wood spiders on drugs. He chuckled as he saw it.

The phone rang. On the other side of the receiver, he heard a voice he didn't expect to hear.

"Hey, Fox. Is this the right number?"

"Luigi?"

"Glad you recognize me," said Luigi from the other line, "Want to get a drink in celebration? Pit is coming and Link is a maybe."

"Um," Fox stuttered. Should he go with his boss? He didn't know. Then again, Pit was there. Based on Fox's senses, they might need him to intoxicate Pit. He finally decided with, "Sure."

"OK. You know the TwinWhip Internet Cafe?"

"Yeah." Said Fox, chuckling. Every one knew where it was. It opened a few years ago and caused the controversy. The main store was in Liberty City.

"The bar is going to be one block down. It's called the Emblem. See ya there at one." With that, Luigi hung up.

Fox instantly realized that he was recovering from a bad night. 'One drink didn't hurt anyone.' He thought, attempting to console himself.

'No, but pressure did.' said insecurity, 'You're low level now. Why would they be like this?'

'Perhaps they want to be friendly to the new staff.' He warred on in his mind, eventually deciding to keep his promise. Besides. He had already stated he would go.

He walked outside, the sun beating down. It was nice to have sun after the day long storm yesterday. The weather was also cool. Amass the other places that had drought, the city was a oasis.

He walked to the subway, barely missing the train. He got on board, forced to stand. A man walked up to him that had a scar above his eye. Fox made a gradual movement to his shoulder, as if to scratch it, but to be prepared to get a knife if he would get mugged. The man walked past him and began to play a song on a lute. 'just a musician.' He thought.

The train ride was about five minutes. When he left he passed the same man. Feeling he had wronged him, he threw his spare pocket change in the case. The man looked at him awkwardly, but began to play again. Fox stepped in the urine stanched station and soon out into the smoky streets.

It was not in the best part of town, but safe enough to walk without fear during the day. He got to the Emblem to be greeted by Pit's jovial face.

"Hey Link!" he said. He seemed to have either changed a shirt or washed it. It looked like all of the other ones he wore. Luigi was at the bar with Link, watching the ball game. The bartender was tall and had a shoulder plate on. Following the theme, the light bulbs were also cleverly hidden in old looking lamps and oriental blades on the wall.

Fox sat himself down by the other two. Eyes glued to the screen, Link promptly told him to move because Zelda was coming soon. He sat down on the other side by Luigi. Eating a few peanuts, they all just stared at the screen.

Luigi broke the ice by asking how the job was going so far.

"Fine. Why?" said Fox. He was not used to sitting this close to a person who could fire him and destroy his job.

"Just wondering. Your dad was a good lawyer. He thought me a number of techniques when I was starting out."

"What?" gasped Fox. Could he really be that young?

"Yes, I'm younger then I look." He turned to try to find Pit. "Where's Pit?"

"I don't know." Said fox, who suddenly realized that the noise had died down. He looked around the bar, no one there but the three and the bar tender. No one else.

Suddenly Pit rushed in and grabbed a sword from the wall. Behind him rushed in two figures: one tall and lanky, the other short and husky. They had chains around their necks and a nice looking watch.

"Where're my men?" said the short one. He had a W on one of his gloves and goggles around his forehead.

"They attacked me! Now leave me alone!" replied Pit, sweating buckets. He then swung the sword, which fell short of the target and hit the table. It broke on contact, revealing the soft Styrofoam interior. "Shit!" yelled Pit upon realization.

The tall man seemed to take a knife from his shirt. At this moment, Fox acted upon what he had coined as 'Fratstinct'. He threw Pit on the ground and pulled out his knife. 'Where is wolf when you need him.' He thought after realizing the stupid move he made. Stupid 'Fratstinct'. He turned to see link dialing the phone. Fox hoped it was the cops. He held the knife hard, slowly creating an indent into his hand.

"Put the knife down," said the short one, "You wouldn't want to mess up that face of yours." He snorted and pulled out a knife as well. This one was much longer then the tall man's.

Fox took in a deep breath when the bartender came back in the room. Pulling out two pistols from under the counter, he pointed them at the short one. He then readjusted his aim to Fox. Then the tall one. Then the short one again.

"Get out or I shoot." He said. Pit got up to see what was happening and promptly made a remark on how it was similar to his 17th birthday. The bartender then pointed his pistol at him, shutting him up.

As a way of making a stand off clear, Fox put his knife back into it's satchel. Short and Tall withdrew theirs and left the room.

The bartender then said again to the whole group, "Get out." Luigi left a Benjamin on the table and left the establishment. Link followed. Fox quickly pulled Pit up and walked out.

"Hey, Fox." said Link, "Nice job."

"Thanks."

"That's sarcasm, you little shit. Someone would have gotten hurt." Link breathed in and put on a green baseball cap. "There. Done venting. I think it's safe to say Pit shouldn't walk home alone."

"Agreed," said Luigi, "Lead the way, Pit."

Pit led the group down a few streets to the station. Three stops later, they got off.

Fox got out to see what he first thought of as tenements. He then realized that was incorrect. The bottom floors probably had running water.

"There's my building. I'm in the right wing third to highest floor." Said Pit. He turned and was about to walk across the street when the structure fell down. More specifically, the top half of the right wing.

"Let me guess. This reminds you of your New Years Bash?" said Luigi, laughing yet gawking at the same time.

"How did you guess?"

zzzzzzzzzz

Fox woke up in the morning to singing and running water. After picking straws at the office, he was decided to have Pit live with him for the week. This would be hell.

He contacted Falco to bitch about it, only to be yelled at.

"What did you tell Slippy to do!" said Falco, his eyes bloodshot.

"I told him that all you needed was some sunshine. What did he do?"

"He took me to see Sunshine."

"How is that bad?"

"As in 'Sunshine' the person. The big tall one. The one who was also a cop that sent away Andross." Said Falco, whose voice was somehow even more pissed, "She stole everything except my ID and an undershirt."

"Tough luck."

"F off Fox! I have no money and my car keys were stolen."

"I just gave Slippy advice." Said Fox, trying to make his choice just. He soon remembered Slippy was always thought more literal then the average person. "Just remembered I suggested that to Slippy. Sorry."

"F off Fox. I'm angry." He had a sip of his drink and then said "Contact again in a week. By then all shall be forgiven. She'll be caught by then." With that he signed off.

Fox looked at the clock to see it 7 am. Today didn't have an early meeting, but the streets were always crowded in the morning and the traffic uber-bad. He heard the water turn off and pit walked out, saying something that sounded like "No hot water."

"I hate you right now." Said Fox.

He rushed into the bathroom and turned on the cold, determined to get threw the day. He left after a few minutes, feeling like ice was on his back and frozen hair. He didn't have time to brush his teeth, settling for some mouth wash. A few seconds in, he spat it out in surprise when a crash and Pit's shout of "sorry" ran threw the apartment.

zzzzzzzzzz

Fox got to the office on time. He thought of putting pit on a leash, but decided it was cruel. Within five minutes of being on the street, he soon regretted his decision. He sighed and grabbed hold of his shoulder, like a father guides his son. However, he soon realized how strange this must look.

By the time the office was in sight, Fox knew today would be a bad day. He searched his pocket for an energy bar. There were none there and a hyperactive face could be found on Pit.

"This sucks." Fox mumbled to himself. Nothing could be worse.

He got to the firm's floor and walked away from pit as quickly as he could. He passed Kirby, who tried to get his attention. Fox bumped past him while walking by and got the finger in return. He got to his office and to find a large file on his desk. He was working with a new group this time: Bowser, Roy, and Pit, much to his disdain. He skimmed threw the file. He would be in the court room this time, along with Roy.

"Meeting, biach." Yelled Popo over the intercom. Fox was caught off guard. He never thought that he would act like that. He walked in the meeting room, sitting down by Roy. He had a red tie and a strange suit.

"Next time you get in a bar fight, Don't do it in Ike's." said Roy, not even looking at Fox. "He has enough on his mind. He also has three firearms."

"I'll take that under consideration." Replied fox. He then asked simply "What was with Popo?"

"He got on the List. He could be fired within the end of the year." Roy sighed, clearly distraught. "We will be getting a few new ones. Kirby's brother is getting a transfer." At this point he sighed. "The last thing we need is cos-player. And Link's son might be working here during the summer."

"Hope he drinks well."

"The same."

"So what do we do with Pit?" said Fox, desperate to get rid of him.

"We'll draw straws. Whoever picks the blue straw loses."

"Shouldn't it be the shortest straw?"

"No. Besides, we pick in the order of seniority."

"Oh. Wait a minute.."

"Meeting Begin!" said Mario.

Fox droned out the noise and when it was finished, went over to Bowser.

"You better win. I ain't losing again."

zzzzzzzzzz

Both videos stated are real. You can find them on Youtube. Yes, I don't have a case this chapter, but this is primarily background info. The vote ability is to decide who Pit has to stay with until he can get another apartment. And yes, you can pick the same person in a row.

Congratulations if you understand the Twin Whip joke.


End file.
